Of Gambling, Hooks and Growing Up
by easy love
Summary: Wendy's mom once told her that gambling was very unlady-like. But, she never really did take interests in dices or cards. That was until, she met that boy, Peter Pan. 2003Movieverse & AUverse. PxW.
1. 00 Prologue

**Of Gambling, Hooks and Growing Up:**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Wendy's mom once told her that gambling was very unlady-like. But, she never really did take interests in dices or cards. That was until, she met that boy, Peter Pan. 2003Movieverse && AUverse. PxW

**Theme:**

A modern Peter Pan story set in modern New York City (although I'm not too familiar with New York so, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes on how things work in the place. I've only been there once and I don't even live in America).

**Inspiration:**

Highly inspired by the 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan, Bounty Hunter, an awesome fic called 'Just A Pinch Of Pixie Dust' && a summer vacation that involved playing cards with my friends. Also, my one motivation to write this fic is my extreme obsession of Wendy + Peter's love affair :")

**A/N:**

Ever since I saw that 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan for the first time since I was a kid, I fell madly, deeply in love with everything about it! The only flaw was, the ending :/ I mean, I know it stayed true (mostly) to the original plot && words of dear J.M. Barrie, but I still can't help but be a little bit disappointed that Peter && Wendy didn't get the happily-ever-after they deserve :/ A great author once said that 'Even Peter Pan && Wendy occasionally deserve their happy ending.'

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is the genius behind Peter Pan. All belongs to him && always will.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to Jeremy Sumpter &amp;&amp; Rachel Hurd-Wood for giving Peter &amp;&amp; Wendy the perfect chemistry.<em>

* * *

><p>There was this boy that always, always, sat right in front of her every time she rode the 6am subway. He always looked rough, at the same time had a gentle glint in his eyes. He was always wearing the same black leather jacket, that seems to grow tighter every week, and black military boots.<p>

She would always try hard not to stare but, he always managed to find a way to catch her eye. Whether it was the way he sat, whatever he was doing, or when he comes into the train with a playful grin or smirk.

She'd sometimes try to talk to him, only to come out with words failing to be spoken. And then there are times when he'd fall asleep on the train, his head, filled with golden brown and blonde curls, droops down onto the window pane with his elbow up for support. She'd stare and take in his visible physical features. He looked her age yet, there was something rather boyish about his features. Something that made him look so much younger than his probable age. Though, she couldn't put her finger on it.

She wondered, what was his name?

* * *

><p>She came home one night with her friends Phylia and Karla Jane, exhausted. Her mom welcomed the two girls into their humble apartment with warmth as she led her two friends up to her and her brothers' room. Once inside, she closed and locked the door, not before turning the door board around to the sign 'Wendy's girl talk', and then sat down at her own bed as Phylia took Michael's and Karla Jane took John's.<p>

"So, what's up?" Karla Jane had asked, taking her shoes off and then stretching her legs and spreading them onto John's bed.

"Nothing really." Phylia shrugged as she too started to try and get comfy at Michael's bed. "How 'bout you Wendy?"

"I haven't got any news yet." Wendy said, leaning against her headboard.

"Awww, shoot." Karla Jane said, sighing as she sat indian style at John's bed.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" Wendy asked her guests.

"Hmmm, I've got an idea." Phylia said as she grinned mischievously at her two friends.

"What do you have in mind, dear Phylia?" Karla Jane asked as she raised an eyebrow at her friend, her southern accent coming out strong, indicating her curiosity.

"How 'bout a game of cards?" Phylia, the tan, black haired Filipina of the friends, asked.

"I'm not too fond of them." Wendy frowned as she looked intently at her friend who started to take out a pack of cards from her bag.

"You carry cards with you?" Karla Jane's brow rose at Phylia.

"Well, you never know when it might come in handy." Phylia said, winking at the blonde with a small smirk.

"Mother said gambling is very unlady-like." Wendy frowned even more, annoyed at the fact both her friends ignored her last comment.

"Wendy, just 'coz it's cards, it doesn't instantly mean it's gambling." Phylia rolled her eyes. "You should really kick that English mentality of yours out your head. You're in New York now."

"My family's just a little bit traditional." Wendy snorted, flipping her curly brown hair.

"A little? Your mom still uses words such as awfully and perfectly!" Phylia exclaimed now starting to shuffle the cards like an expert.

"Awfully and perfectly still exist, you know." Karla Jane interrupted.

"Yeah, but, not when you use it like 'an awfully long time' or 'perfectly horrid'." The Filipina said, still shuffling the cards professionally.

"She does have a point." Karla Jane pointed out.

"Oh, whatever!" Wendy huffed as she got off the bed and sat down at the floor. "If we're playing cards, we're playing them on the ground!"

Her two friends shrugged their shoulders and obeyed as they sat down onto the carpeted floor with her.

"Whatever you say dear." Phylia smirked, happy she got it her way. "Okay, so this game is a little bit complicated but, once you get the hang of it, it'll be easy."

"What's it called?" The curly blonde, Karla Jane, asked curiously.

"Tongits." Phylia replied simply.

"What kind of name is that?" Wendy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a game I grew up with in my country. My dad used to play it all the time." Phylia said as she carelessly handed twelve cards each to Wendy and Karla Jane. "Here is how to play the game, just collect three cards of the same number, like three fours or collect three cards of the same shape that go in order, like King, Queen and Jack. We call those houses. If all your cards run out, you win. If all the cards in the pick-up pile run out, we all decide the winner by showing each others left over cards && counting how much it is all together. The houses aren't included when counting up by the way."

"Hmmmm, sounds fun." Karla Jane muttered, picking up her cards.

"And complicating." Wendy added, doing the same. She looked over at Phylia who had thirteen cards on hand. "Wait a minute, how come you have thirteen cards?"

"Ohh." Phylia muttered as she put down her hand of cards. "You see, we all pick up a card, at the start of our turn, from the pick-up pile. At the end of our turn, we throw in a card to the player after you and they can pick that card up or they can pick one up from the pick-up pile. If she picks your card up, she can't pick another one from the pile anymore. The person that starts the game can't pick up a card from the pile so she has to start with thirteen cards, if you get what I mean?"

"Ohh! I get it!" Karla Jane exclaimed.

"I'm still confused." Wendy sighed as she looked at her cards, already finding 3 Jacks.

"Don't worry, I'll explain throughout this trial game." Phylia said as she winked over at Wendy, starting the game as she put down 3, 2 and an Ace of hearts.

* * *

><p>When her friends had left, Wendy fell back down on her bed, totally worn out. She had fun, if she had to be honest. After two trial games, she understood it all properly now. She even won three of the five official games!<p>

She turned to her side as she closed her eyes, thinking of the concept of Tongits. Phylia had said that being keen and smart wouldn't be the best weapon to use at such a game. She had said that in Tongits, luck was all she needed.

_Luck was all she needed. Just like gambling._

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT:<strong>

This shall be updated weekly the minute I get my laptop ^^ So far, I'm only on my friend's PC -.- But don't worry, I've got more chapters typed out in my blackberry for this &+ another fic so just be patient :) I shall not abandon you :D && if you want to know more about my fics, follow me on twitter (link on profile) && send me a PM here of your Twitter username so I can accept you :) && I hope you enjoyed this && that the plot somehow sparked your interest :) Ohh && reviews will be very much appreciated -^^- So please, review :DD


	2. 01 Late Night Rendevouz

**Of Gambling, Hooks and Growing Up:**

**Chapter 01: Of Gambling, Hooks and Growing Up**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Wendy's mom once told her that gambling was very unlady-like. But, she never really did take interests in dices or cards. That was until, she met that boy, Peter Pan. 2003Movieverse && AUverse. PxW

**Theme:**

A modern Peter Pan story set in modern New York City (although I'm not too familiar with New York so, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes on how things work in the place. I've only been there once and I don't even live in America).

**Inspiration:**

Highly inspired by the 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan, Bounty Hunter, an awesome fic called 'Just A Pinch Of Pixie Dust' && a summer vacation that involved playing cards with my friends. Also, my one motivation to write this fic is my extreme obsession of Wendy + Peter's love affair :")

**A/N:**

Ever since I saw that 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan for the first time since I was a kid, I fell madly, deeply in love with everything about it! The only flaw was, the ending :/ I mean, I know it stayed true (mostly) to the original plot && words of dear J.M. Barrie, but I still can't help but be a little bit disappointed that Peter && Wendy didn't get the happily-ever-after they deserve :/ A great author once said that 'Even Peter Pan && Wendy occasionally deserve their happy ending.'

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is the genius behind Peter Pan. All belongs to him && always will.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to Jeremy Sumpter &amp;&amp; Rachel Hurd-Wood for giving Peter &amp;&amp; Wendy the perfect chemistry.<em>

* * *

><p>I just got on my usual 10.30pm subway, tired and grumpy. It had been a long day, with all the school work my teachers had dumped on me! It's quite surprising my head hasn't exploded yet. But with the way it's throbbing right now, I wouldn't be surprised if I collapsed right here in the middle the train.<p>

I sat down at my usual seat, right next to the door, when I saw someone who didn't usually take this train. It was _him_. It was that mysterious boy that always took the 6am train with me. And he's sitting in his usual spot, right across me!

He seemed to be asleep and that boyish look on his face was replaced with a troubled look I couldn't comprehend.

Of course I, being the extremely generous girl that I am, wanted to help relieve him of his worry. But, a stranger helping and asking him for his problems? Wouldn't that be...strange? He probably doesn't even notice me, even though I usually stare at him and that we're usually the first two people that go on this train every morning.

Awwww, to damn with that!

I just stood up, nervously, and sat down beside him.

He was probably in a deep slumber and waking him up would be a bad idea. I'll just stay here and wait for him to wake up. I mean, my stop isn't for another hour right? I could wait.

I'd like to get to know this mysterious boy anyway.

* * *

><p>I started to wake up from my sweet nap, feeling the comfort of my soft, at the same time kind of hard, pillow. I opened my eyes slowly, expecting to be greeted by the bright lights of me and my brothers' room. But no, the minute I woke, the first thing I saw was a boyish and mischievous smirk, with suspicious blue eyes to match.<p>

Oh hell no! It couldn't be!

"Girl, why did you sleep on me?" The mysterious boy asked as he still had that damn teasing smirk or grin of his!

"I did not sleep on you!" I denied as I immediately backed away and sat down at my previous seat. "I was merely wondering what was wrong!"

"Hm?" He looked at me expectantly. "Why?"

"Because, because I, I..." I was at lost for words as I tried to find a reason to why I'd be wondering about his problems. "'Coz I'm curious!"

That's it? Oh, my stupid brain is failing me right now!

"Curiosity killed the cat." He smirked a cocky one as he sat down with eyes closed and his head resting on his two hands that he's brought up to the window.

"Well, I'll be careful not to get my curiosity get the better of me next time." I huffed sarcastically, rolling my crystal blue eyes.

"Very well." He said, shrugging.

"What is wrong anyway?" I pried, gaining my confidence back as I find his cocky attitude a major turn off.

"I don't think it's something a pretty girl like you should take concern of." He said cracking one eye open.

"And why is that?" I challenged.

"Because it's my business." He opened his other eye and the same cocky aura radiated from him, making me growl.

"I don't think sharing would be a problem." I snorted.

"It is." He said, closing his eyes again. "Specially if you've heard my story."

"It must've been a tragic one." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, it definitely is." He smirked. "It's a perfectly tragic story."

I paused realizing something.

"You speak like..." I said as I tried to find words to describe the way he spoke, seeming so damn familiar to me.

"Like an old Victorian English boy?" He finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah." I muttered looking down.

"Well, I tend to 'speak to please'." He said, shrugging his shoulders carelessly as I glanced back at him.

"Speak to please?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah." He nodded as he sat up properly, opening his eyes. "I like to speak in a manner that I think will please the person I'm talking to."

"Ahhhh." I said under my breath.

"I was kind of raised to speak this way so I guess that's why I find it easier for me to speak like this more casually than all the other dumb accents I use." He chuckled dryly.

"Why would you 'speak to please'?" I asked him as I looked directly into his downcast blue eyes.

"I don't know." He said, staring down into space. "I guess it's a thought I grew up with."

"Ahhh." I said nodding hesitantly. I didn't want to pry anymore.

An awkward silence passed us as he went back to his old position, probably preparing himself to go back to sleep.

I looked at him, smiling at the fact that this was our first proper conversation.

It wasn't the first time I spoke to him though. I remember when he first started to ride this train regularly, over a year ago, he always had said 'hello' whenever I came into the train and then says 'goodbye' whenever it was my stop.

It was routine that suddenly stopped over the course of time.

I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them up again, finding myself in direct eye-contact with another pair of blue eyes.

"You," he had said so painfully slow that it made me anxious to hear the rest of the sentence. "You."

I inwardly groaned, irritated that he had decided to abandon the rest of the sentence and stop there.

"I what?" I hissed at his relaxed figure.

"You," He whispered as he slowly stood up and then knelt down in front of me. He softly touched my hand before grabbing it unexpectedly, making me whisper a gasp. He held my hand so tightly as he slowly moved his face closer to mine, forcing me to stare at those deep blue eyes. He then touched my cheeks with his free hand as he tilted his head so that his lips were barely touching my ears, his warm breath softly trickling it's skin. He then whispered in a husky voice, "missed your stop."

I jerk away as he jumped back, a cocky grin gracing his lips as realization hit me. I turned around to look at the information screen, showing me that I have indeed gone three stops away from my stop. 3 **hours** away from **my** stop!

"No way!" I screamed as I jolted up and started to bang the windows of the train. "Get me outta here!"

"Shouting won't do any good." Boy said as he just stood there leaning against the pole with no care whatsoever.

"I missed my stop!" I shouted at him as I turned around to face him again.

And then, something else hit me. He was playing with me!

"You!" I screamed as I started to advance towards him you. "You did this to me! You made me miss my stop and played with my mind!"

I almost cried but pride wouldn't let me give him that satisfaction. I just turned away, facing the info screen and mentally broke down.

"Don't worry. I'll get you home." He casually said behind me making me want to just kill him for being so damn calm!

"How-" I was suddenly cut off when the train stopped, making me fall back and onto the boy. He effortlessly caught me as well as grabbing hold of the pole, preventing the both of us from falling down together. He sat down at the chair beside the pole.

"Ow." I muttered under my breath as I tried to stand up. He, however, pulled me back down and grabbed a tight hold of my wrists.

"Stay." He hissed and the cocky, teasing look on his face is now long gone, replaced with that same worried expression I had seen him wear when I came in earlier on.

I nodded meekly when the lights of the train suddenly went off.

He pulled me away from the sit and pushed me behind him. I just let him drag me everywhere, knowing that protesting would probably make the situation worst.

"Pan." A dark yet squeaky voice had said somewhere in the room. To where it came from, I would not know.

"You again!" Boy said in a voice filled with venom, his grip on me tightened.

"I didn't know you'd take the same train as me." The man had said. "Thanks for the _banging_ information."

Boy growled as I looked down at the dark ground, knowing I provoked this situation. But who that guy was and what he did, I would never know.

"I hope you're alone." The voice said and Boy slowly backed away. "I have a gun and I thought a nice game of Russian Roulette would be nice."

"I can't believe you followed me all the way here Smee!" Boy growled again. I'm guessing the voice was owned by a man named Smee.

"On the contrary, I was just heading home. I really did not expect this meeting." The voice said in an annoying tone.

"You liar." Boy hissed.

"Well, I'm not the only one bad at hiding things." The voice whispered and I knew exactly where this is gonna lead to. "You're not alone, Peter Pan."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

I finally got my laptop! YAY :D Actually, it's a netbook but, oh well! At least I can finally update. I just have one thing in mind though, I was thinking of changing the setting from NYC to Belfast? Y'know, 'coz I practically live in Belfast && I know the way things work there better than I do swith NY? But if you guys prefer NY then that's fine with me. I'm just suggesting, y'know? && this chapter hasn't been reread yet so, I think I made a lot of mistakes which I will fix as soon as I'm back from camping! (I just decided to post something before I left for four days :S) && this will be updated every two weeks now instead of one 'coz, idk. I want more time to plan && write the other chapters I guess. Ohhh! && I love my readers! I love them two people that reviewed && the others that faved && alerted my work! I appreciate it guys! I hope to get more reviews soon :) At least 2 to 3 each chapter? I don't expect much though. I love reading what you guys think so... && yeah, enjoy this chapter && hope you post a review :') It'd make my day :D


	3. 02 Just One Card Game

**Of Gambling, Hooks and Growing Up:**

**Chapter 02: Just One Card Game**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Wendy's mom once told her that gambling was very unlady-like. But, she never really did take interests in dices or cards. That was until, she met that boy, Peter Pan. 2003Movieverse && AUverse. PxW

**Theme:**

A modern Peter Pan story set in modern New York City (although I'm not too familiar with New York so, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes on how things work in the place. I've only been there once and I don't even live in America).

**Inspiration:**

Highly inspired by the 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan, Bounty Hunter, an awesome fic called 'Just A Pinch Of Pixie Dust' && a summer vacation that involved playing cards with my friends. Also, my one motivation to write this fic is my extreme obsession of Wendy + Peter's love affair :")

**A/N:**

Ever since I saw that 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan for the first time since I was a kid, I fell madly, deeply in love with everything about it! The only flaw was, the ending :/ I mean, I know it stayed true (mostly) to the original plot && words of dear J.M. Barrie, but I still can't help but be a little bit disappointed that Peter && Wendy didn't get the happily-ever-after they deserve :/ A great author once said that 'Even Peter Pan && Wendy occasionally deserve their happy ending.'

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is the genius behind Peter Pan. All belongs to him && always will.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to Jeremy Sumpter &amp;&amp; Rachel Hurd-Wood for giving Peter &amp;&amp; Wendy the perfect chemistry.<em>

* * *

><p>I learned two things tonight. One, the dark, despite the fact that it never bothered me before, is pretty freaky when you've got a strange boy holding your hand so tightly for a reason you don't know. Two, that ass of a bastard, who, by the way, I thought was the 'tall, dark and handsome' guy of my life, is actually called Peter Pan. And if there was another thing I learned, it's that even though Peter's a complete stranger, he <em>strangely<em>makes me feel safe.

The lights flickered back on, my eyes instantly closing at the brightness of them. When I opened them again, I was face to face with Peter's back. I peered a little over his shoulder (damn he's tall!), to see an ugly old man with a red bonnet over his grayish-white hair, wearing turquoise and white striped shirt with red shorts and a black leather jacket.

"Hn." Peter had said as I sat down at the nearest chair, which was just centimeters away from me.

"You brought another girl with you Pan!" Old man Smee had said.

Wait a minute! another girl?

"Another girl?" I voiced my thoughts, coming out behind Peter and raising my eyebrow.

"Hush girlie!" Peter hissed at me as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Money can get you everything, can't it Pan?" Old man Smee had smirked. That smirk does not look good on him by the way.

"She's no one to me." Peter rolled his eyes, letting go of my hand. I silently gasped and cursed him for being so, rough.

"And he's nobody to me!" I huffed and pouted.

"Ahhhh, so you won't mind if I take her off your hands and take her home with me, won't you?" Old man Smee said, smirk growing wider and turning a bit malicious. I gasped when I seen the glint in his eyes, indicating he was serious.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Peter snapped as he grabbed my hand once again and took a step forward.

"How 'bout a game of cards, eh?" Smee, had asked, sitting down.

"Peter-" I got cut off by Peter as he moved forward once again.

"The stakes?" Peter asked.

"The usual." Smee shrugged. "Only this time, I want the girl's necklace."

"What? No way!" I shouted, protectively covering my heart-shaped locket.

"I told you to shush!" Peter glared at me as I returned it. "I'll take you on."

"What?" I shouted at him, completely pissed at the fact that he took on a bet that involved **my**necklace!

"Just let me gamble with it! I promise I won't lose!" He said, turning to face me.

I don't know whether to trust him or not. He did threaten Smee not to touch me. But then again, he is betting on my necklace, and I barely know him!

I looked up to his eyes, searching for anything. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I realized it would do nothing trying to protest. I knew I would end up caving in anyway. What, with those eyes he has, it's hard to say no! I mean, this necklace don't cost much anyway. Freddie Jay Jr. gave it to me anyway.

"Fine." I gave in, taking off the necklace and handing it over to Peter who already had his hand wide open, prepared to take it. He had another cocky smirk on. "Boy, you better win!"

"Trust me." He leaned in to whisper into my ear. "I will."

I backed up a bit and looked him in the eye. His smirk never left his lips as he turned to look at Smee.

Old man Smee grabbed a packet of cards from his pocket before saying, "Game time."

* * *

><p>"Tongits." Smee said and my eyes widened as I remembered something. "That's the usual game."<p>

"I know." Peter had nodded as he took the twelve cards given out to him.

"Peter I-" He cut me off again by looking at me with his blue eyes. "I know this game."

"Really?" He asked, amused. "Would you like to play for your necklace?"

"What?" I gasped.

"I'd love that!" Smee smirked as he looked at me.

"But, I'm not very good Peter! I might lose!" I whispered at him as he handed me the cards.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." He whispered as I opened the cards. He winked at me as he said "I'll be your lucky charm."

"But I-" he cut me off again by crashing his lips onto mine.

He slowly removed them as he looked into my bewildered eyes. He slowly leaned in towards my ear before whispering, "I'm a lucky guy."

He backed off and stood up, grinning widely as I looked away from him and turned to look at the cards in my hand.

"Very well then!" I said breathlessly. "I'll play you old man!"

I heard Peter snicker behind me as Old man Smee rolled his eyes and dropped down 3 aces.

That was his house.

"And here's a card for you, dear." He smirked as he threw me the King of Diamonds.

"Useless." I muttered, picking a card up from the pick-up pile.

I looked at the new card. It was a three. Perfect!

I dropped my house of threes and tossed him an Ace of Clubs before dropping the King of Hearts.

"You do know how to play." He smirked as he picked up the King, putting down my King of Hearts, his Queen and Jack of Hearts. He dropped down 4 spades.

"Why, thank you sire." I smirked, picking up the 4 spades and making a house of fours which I put down neatly beside my other house of threes. I tossed him 10 hearts and then dropped down 10 diamonds, leaving me with only four cards left.

"Shit." He growled as he looked at the six cards he had left. He took a card from the pile before growling even louder and dropping his newly found 6 hearts.

"No way!" I gasped as I grabbed the six. I had 3, 4, 5 and 7 hearts! I put the six neatly beside the 5 and 7 before dropping all my cards down.

I turned to look at Peter with wide eyes as he sat down beside me and whispered "You made a lock."

"No way!" Smee threw the cards at the ground as he glared at me. "I'm a professional gambler! How could I lose to you!"

"Hey, it's bad enough you losing to me but to this beginner?" I glared at Peter as he said that. "I mean, come on! Smee, you're losing your touch."

"Shut up!" He growled at us as he grabbed the cards and started to walk away.

"Hey." Peter called after him as he helped me stand up. "The bet."

"Ohhh!" Smee said as he started to laughed nervously.

"Where is he?" Peter's smirk turned into a serious look now as he started to walk towards Old man Smee.

"Well, a deal's a deal." Smee has said as he looked directly at Peter. "He's," he paused as he breathed in, "here."

The train doors suddenly opened and Smee jumped out one of it. I screamed, feeling as if I'm about to fall out one of the doors.

"Shit!" Peter shouted as he grabbed my hand and held onto the pole tightly.

"Ahh!" I screamed, the wind furiously fighting with my skirt as I struggled to keep it down.

"Close your eyes girl!" Peter shouted over to me.

"What, why?" I shouted back.

"Just do it! And don't let go!" He said as I silently obeyed him, finding no use in protesting.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up from the ground and then the rest was all blank.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

So, I decided to keep it at New York for now since I'm too tired to do anything 'bout it but, probably next week I'll Belfast it all up :) && well, I reread this chapter && if there's any mistakes I left out, sorry 'bout that :/ I also revised the other chapters a bit but it all don't make any difference to the plot or anything so... It's just some mistakes fixed && all. You don't have to read it all again. && please check out my other story 'Hello Again' :) It's still PxW with a diffrent plot :) Read&Review would make my day :D Sorry though that I didn't get to update yesterday. Things were just too complicated :/


	4. 03 His Name Is Peter Pan

**Of Gambling, Hooks and Growing Up:**

**Chapter 03: His Name Is Peter Pan**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Wendy's mom once told her that gambling was very unlady-like. But, she never really did take interests in dices or cards. That was until, she met that boy, Peter Pan. 2003Movieverse && AUverse. PxW

**Theme:**

A modern Peter Pan story set in modern New York City (although I'm not too familiar with New York so, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes on how things work in the place. I've only been there once and I don't even live in America).

**Inspiration:**

Highly inspired by the 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan, Bounty Hunter, an awesome fic called 'Just A Pinch Of Pixie Dust' && a summer vacation that involved playing cards with my friends. Also, my one motivation to write this fic is my extreme obsession of Wendy + Peter's love affair :")

**A/N:**

Ever since I saw that 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan for the first time since I was a kid, I fell madly, deeply in love with everything about it! The only flaw was, the ending :/ I mean, I know it stayed true (mostly) to the original plot && words of dear J.M. Barrie, but I still can't help but be a little bit disappointed that Peter && Wendy didn't get the happily-ever-after they deserve :/ A great author once said that 'Even Peter Pan && Wendy occasionally deserve their happy ending.'

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is the genius behind Peter Pan. All belongs to him && always will.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to Jeremy Sumpter &amp;&amp; Rachel Hurd-Wood for giving Peter &amp;&amp; Wendy the perfect chemistry.<em>

* * *

><p>I woke this morning with a terrible headache. I sat up from where I slept at and scanned around the room. Well this is strange. I'm back in my room. Unless...<p>

It was all a dream. Last night's events, could it all have been just a dream? But that's not possible. That old man Smee was in it and I could swear I have never seen him in my whole entire life! I once read somewhere that you only dream things and people you know and have seen. Peter, or Boy, yes I've seen him before. As well as the train and Tongits, but Smee?

I shook my head as I stood up. I looked down to see I was still wearing my school uniform. Now that I think of it, I don't remember going home or lying in my bed. What is going?

"Wendy!" Michael came in, screaming my name. "You need to get ready!"

"Ready for what?" I asked, tilting my head a bit in confusion.

"School! Na'duh!" He said jumping into his bed and rolling over to his wardrobe.

School? School? School! I almost completely forgot about that! Oh shoot!

I hurriedly went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take off yesterday's uniform. I then wrapped a towel around myself and started to wash my face and everything else. I've only got a few minutes before my train leaves and I have no time to properly take a shower so I just cleaned up as best as I could.

Once I was out of the bathroom, I went into my room, not bothering to warn John or Michael about me being naked in it, and started to put on undergarments and my white polo-shirt, buttoning it up to the second button. I grabbed my tights and put them on quickly. I put on my black, thigh-length skirt with pleats and then I put on my red blazer. I ran out of the door, not before grabbing my bag, and ran as fast as I could to the substation.

Once I made it, I looked around to see my train just about to stop. I sighed in relief as I got on, sitting at my usual seat. When I looked up, I was surprise to see that there was no Boy around. I looked from my left to right, only to be greeted by strangers that I have no idea if they were regular passengers on this train or not. I leaned back and sighed.

What an unusual start of the day it is.

* * *

><p>It's almost 6pm and I just got out of school, extremely happy that I was able to finish me and Sophia's project. I smiled as I started to walk out of the gate.<p>

"Yoh, Wendy!" I heard Sophia shout as I turned around to see her running up to me. "Long day, wasn't it?"

"Sure was." I said, smiling as I enjoyed the sweet smell of outside the park we had to get through to get to the train station.

"Do you think we'll pass?" She asked me as she enjoyed nature along with me.

"Oh, definitely." I grinned thinking back to the project we had recently completed and how successful it turned out to be.

"Karla Jane and Phylia's gonna be pissed when they find out that we finished it." Sophia chuckled as I laughed softly with her.

"Hey Soph," I said as I suddenly stopped at my tracks, Sophia stopping along with me.

"Yes Wends?" She asked as she looked at me oddly.

"Do you know a guy called, Peter Pan?" I asked as I turned my gaze down to the ground.

"Hmm, never heard of him." Sophia shrugged as she continued walking. "But my dad's always complaining about a Peter boy who always goes up to the bar he works at. I'm not sure if that's your Peter though. There's like hundreds of Peter in this place."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean hundreds of Peter in this place. And that doesn't even include Spiderman." I said chuckling softly as Sophia joined me. "I should stop thinking 'bout it now."

* * *

><p>I looked at the mirror and winked at myself, extremely pleased at my reflection. I puffed the collar of my white shirt before turning around to sneakily leave the room.<p>

"Peter's gonna kill you." I heard an all too familiar voice behind me as I walked out of the room.

"He'll never know." I shrugged as I started to walk away.

"The twins will tell him." The voice said again. I rolled my eyes at the persistence.

"I'll just make deal with them then." I shrugged again.

"Then I'll tell him." He said again. I finally turned around to come face-to-face with Nibs. The annoying brat.

"How 'bout I make you a deal?" I offered.

"I'm not nine." He snorted.

"Well then go ahead and tell him. As if you haven't already told on me before anyway." I snapped as I turned around. "You're always out to get me, you know that?"

"I'm just following orders." He shouted over to me.

"You're not Tootles. You don't need to be all goody-two-shoes." I said, looking back at him.

"I'm just saying." He rolled his eyes as he started to head towards the twin's bedroom.

I turned my head around and started to go down to our living room when the door opened, revealing a very tired-looking Peter.

"You're home." I said nonchalantly as I started to head towards the door.

"I know." He shrugged, laying down the couch. "Did anyone go up to my room.?"

"No." I lied.

"Good." He said, getting up. He walked up the stairs as I watched his retreating back. Something must've happened. "Oh and Slightly!"

I looked up and answered, "Yes Peter?"

His head popped out of the wall between the staircase and living room. "If anyone did come in to my room, I would know." He grinned as I nodded and turned around to go out the door, swallowing hard. I know I'm dead when he finds out I took something.

* * *

><p>I got on the 8pm train this time, scared of what happened last night, or in my dream, happening again. I sat at my usual spot and took out my phone. The train was awfully empty, except for a boy with dark brown hair sitting right across me, looking out the window with a distant look in his eye. Afraid I might have to go through this same painful silence for the next hour of my life, I decided to make small talk.<p>

"So, I'm Wendy." I said suddenly and awkwardly, startling the boy.

"Why, hello?" He questioned me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry it's just, I'm a little bit bored." I explained.

"Oh! Well I'm always happy to help a lady when in need!" I giggled as he cockily grinned at me. "I'm Slightly!"

"Well, that's a strange name." I said as I moved over beside him and cocked my head a little to the left.

"Well, all the people I'm living with have strange names." He grinned sheepishly as he scratched his head. I found that extremely cute.

"So, where are you heading to?" I asked as I shifted slightly in my seat.

"Well, I'll probably never see you again so, what the heck! I'll tell you!" I raised an eyebrow at him as I nodded, urging him to continue. "I'm off to do some gambling."

"At this age and time?" I gasped. "You shouldn't be!" I scolded.

"But I am." He shrugged, leaning back. "And it's not like you can stop me. You're not my mother."

"Well, what would she say if she found out?" I asked him as I tried my best to look threatening.

"I don't know." He murmured. "I don't know who my mother is."

I gasped silently and bowed immediately as soon as he said it. "I'm sorry."

"Nah. I don't mind!" He grinned at me. "I live with the most amazing guys ever anyway! And I have a friend who's like the best big brother ever!"

"That's good to know." I smiled at him. "So, what kind of gambling are you going for?"

"Nothing much. It's no casino where I'm going to but, it'd be great to win a few bucks over there." He shrugged.

"Sounds fascinating." I said as I looked out the window.

"Not really." He had said. "I gamble with old teenagers who always seem to want to beat me up every time I win. They think I'm cheating or something."

"How dreadful." I said.

"Oh, I live for it!" He grinned as I smiled back.

A few minutes passed as I awkwardly looked around the train for any sign of other people. Nothing. Well, no surprise there. It's not like this train ever had many passengers anyway.

"You speak like some old Victorian English girl or something." He suddenly said and I felt like saying déjà vu but suppressed it.

"Do I now?" I said in a playful voice.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I used to speak like that too but then when I moved here, I kinda stopped."

"Ohhh! You're from London too?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! So are the people I live with!" He grinned once again.

"That's great!" I smiled.

His phone rang, playing the song 'Tonight' by FMStatic. He excused himself and went off to speak to whoever called him.

I sat there, hearing a few bits of their conversation. There were some cursing and groaning involved but, there was also a happy tone in Slightly's voice. I wonder who he's talking to?

* * *

><p>"Yes Nibs." I rolled my eyes as I sighed deeply, trying to be careful not to let him hear it. "I'll go get him, I swear!"<p>

_You better hurry before he does any serious damage to himself!_

"I know, I know." I sighed, this time not even bothering to hide it. "And here I thought I could finally get back the money I lost last time."

_Would you focus! And please, bring Peter back!_

"I will, I will!" With one last assurance, I ended the call.

"Who was that?" Wendy asked me as I put my phone back in my pocket and turned back to my seat and sat back down.

"My friend Nibs." I shrugged casually.

"Oh. What did he want?" She pried and I internal wished she didn't. I hate being interrogated.

"He just told me that one of our friends went out to get drunk and I have to go get him myself." I said, trying to sound as casual as I could. Truth be told, I'm very worried for Peter right now. I knew there was something wrong!

"Why'd you sound so happy then?" She tilted her head a little, making me blush a bit. Damn, this girl's cute!

"Oh, it's just, it's Nibs always getting the credit for helping him so, I'm just a little bit happy I've got the chance to show him up." I grinned, making sure to see her face of any signs of blushing.

None.

Well that's disappointing.

"Ohhh. Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Peter." I said simply and her eyes grew wide.

"Peter..." She looked at me questioningly and I looked at her in confusion. "Pan?"

"Yeah, him!" I said, a little bit surprised that she knew. "How'd you know him?"

"Well, I-" Before I even let her speak I pointed at her as an idea came over me.

"You're not another one of his girlfriends are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, God no!" She screamed. I sighed in relief but then, another idea hit me!

"Are you the girl that went on and played cards with Smee and won?" I asked and she gasped. That's right, I got my answer now.

"So it wasn't just a dream." She muttered. "Where is he?"

"At the bar. I'm going over to get him before he starts stirring up another fight." I said, sitting back down. All the excitement of guessing is gone now.

"Take me with you!" She said as I suddenly looked up to see her determined eyes.

"No way. If you get hurt there, Peter will definitely kill me." I shook my head.

"But I need to speak to him." She pleaded.

"Sorry lady, no-can-do." I continued to shake my head. "Talk to him some other time. Besides, he's probably too drunk now that talking to him would be useless. I'll probably need to knock him unconscious just to get him home."

"But-" She started before I cut her off again.

"He'll be too drunk he might even hurt you." I threatened.

"I don't care. I want an explanation!" She screamed as she grabbed my collar.

"Stubborn girl." I shook my head and tutted. "No wonder he likes you so much." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Her head snapped up.

"I said..." Oh shit what am I gonna do? Damn, I can't believe I'm gonna do this. "I said if you'd like it that much then fine. I'll let you come."

"Good." She nodded in approval, letting my collar go as she sat back down to her seat in satisfaction.

"Just remember this, a drunk Peter isn't what you'd like to see." I grinned threateningly at her.

"Then, I'll just have to bear with." She said, returning the same grin.

And now I know why he's so smitten with her.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

Sorry for the super late update! Just been so busy since school started :| && I was beginning to lose hope on the Peter Pan fandom since I barely see anymore PxW fics but, I just love the couple so much I can't give up on it && I hope you guys too still continue to support them too! This couple is just amazing. && not just Peter&Wendy. Jeremy&Rachel too :) That's all I have to say :')


	5. 04 Her Hero

**Of Gambling, Hooks and Growing Up:**

**Chapter 04: Her Hero**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Wendy's mom once told her that gambling was very unlady-like. But, she never really did take interests in dices or cards. That was until, she met that boy, Peter Pan. 2003Movieverse && AUverse. PxW

**Theme:**

A modern Peter Pan story set in modern New York City (although I'm not too familiar with New York so, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes on how things work in the place. I've only been there once and I don't even live in America).

**Inspiration:**

Highly inspired by the 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan, Bounty Hunter, an awesome fic called 'Just A Pinch Of Pixie Dust' && a summer vacation that involved playing cards with my friends. Also, my one motivation to write this fic is my extreme obsession of Wendy + Peter's love affair :")

**A/N:**

Ever since I saw that 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan for the first time since I was a kid, I fell madly, deeply in love with everything about it! The only flaw was, the ending :/ I mean, I know it stayed true (mostly) to the original plot && words of dear J.M. Barrie, but I still can't help but be a little bit disappointed that Peter && Wendy didn't get the happily-ever-after they deserve :/ A great author once said that 'Even Peter Pan && Wendy occasionally deserve their happy ending.'

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is the genius behind Peter Pan. All belongs to him && always will.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to Jeremy Sumpter &amp;&amp; Rachel Hurd-Wood for giving Peter &amp;&amp; Wendy the perfect chemistry.<em>

* * *

><p>Me and Wendy walked out of the subway station together as I walked with my hands in my pockets and her staring at me intently.<p>

"So," she started. I looked at her as she continued, "who is this Smee fellow?"

"Oh, him?" I said as I continued to look ahead. "Some guy that follows Hook."

"And who is Hook?" She asks.

"Some other guy that likes to attack Peter at random times." I shrugged as if it was nothing unusual, because in truth, it wasn't.

"Really?" She gasped in surprise. "Why?"

"It's an incredibly long story." I said, not really in the mood to tell the tale of my 'big brother' and his gambling rivalry with the pirate.

"Would you tell it to me?" She asked. I sighed in annoyance.

"Maybe Peter will." I said to her as she nodded in satisfaction. We arrived just outside Peter's usual drinking spot. "Here we are."

"Do they even let fourteen years olds in here?" She gasped as she saw the state of the place. No surprise there.

"He's fifteen and yeah, they do." I said entering through the opened door in which loud music could be clearly heard from. She started to follow me when I stopped her. "Stay here!" I ordered.

"And why should I?" She asked me daringly.

"Because this is no place for a girl like you." I said as I turned to continue my way in.

"Then you obviously don't know me very well." She persisted as she continued to shove her way in through the door.

"No!" I snapped. "Stay here or Peter will have my head when you get hurt in there!"

"I'll be careful!" She pleaded and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not just that." I whispered. "There's a lot more to this place than just drinking."

And with that said, she nodded obediently and stayed as I went in.

Once I was inside, I heard the loud booming of the speakers and the sound of drunken gambling teenagers. To think that Peter's about to become one of them, I rolled my eyes at the thought of it.

"Heyyoh!" I called over to the cute bartender, Nadine.

"What's up Slightly?" She winked in a flirtatious manner at me.

"Seen Peter anywhere?" I asked snappily.

"Ohhh." She muttered, seeming a bit downcasted. Well, I can't blame her, I am quite irresistible. "Aye, he's over there."

"Thanks." I grinned. "And oh, want to hang out some time?"

"Sure." Her flirtatious tone was back as she handed me her phone number.

I walked towards the direction she pointed at, hearing Peter's drunken laugh get louder and louder with each step forward.

"Ha! You lost again!" He laughed loudly as the boys around him all groaned.

"You're messed up man!" One of them shouted as I rolled my eyes.

"Peter!" I called him as he turned to look at me with a sloppy and cocky grin.

"Well, well! If it isn't my man Slightly!" He chuckled as half of the boys started to leave the minute they saw me.

"You're drunk." I stated simply.

"Ain't it obvious?" One of the ones that stayed said as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Way too drunk." I muttered. "Come on, let's go home." I said, reaching out to grab his hand.

"No! I'm having too much fun beating these losers!" He laughed and I grabbed his collar and started dragging him out.

"Let's go home." I said as he tried to get away, succeeding.

"I'm having too much fun!" He said stumbling over at the floor.

"There's the guy that said he can control his alcohol." I rolled my eyes once again, seeing right at the corner of it, two boys who just went out of the bar.

"Hahahaha!" He continued to laugh, rolling around the ground.

"Hey Peter, you know that girl you really like is right outside this door." I said, smirking when I saw his eyes snapped open.

"What girl?" He questioned me as he stood up and started to slowly walk towards me. I gulped, taking a step back. I got him.

"You know, the girl that beat Smee at cards." I grinned as he smirked.

"Nice try." He turned away. "You're just trying to lure me out of this place."

"She's a brunette." I spoke and his ears perked up.

"There's a lot of brown haired girls out there." He turned back to me with a grin.

"She's got crystal clear blue eyes." I continued on as his grin started to drop.

"Lucky guess." He spoke.

"She speaks like how you used to!" I started to yell as he backed away. Now he knows I'm telling the truth. Just one more push! "And there's two drunk guys that just went out."

He no longer needed any more explanation as he dashed towards the door. I smiled at the genius that I am.

* * *

><p>I did as Slightly told me. I waited outside the bar patiently, sitting on the floor, right in front of the door as I hugged myself tightly, feeling the cold against my skin.<p>

It's been more than ten minutes and he still isn't back yet. What if he decided to get drunk himself? I gasped at the thought as I stood up, ready to go in and bring both boys back out myself. But suddenly, the door opened and I saw two boys, not Peter or Slightly, come out.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here? An angel sent from heaven above?" One of the boys, no more than sixteen I'm sure, said as I smelled the obvious scent of alcohol come out of his mouth as he spoke.

"I get some of the lady too." The other, not seeming that drunk yet still a little bit, my age no doubt, said as he took a step forward.

"Get away from me!" I backed away, pushing my English accent aside, knowing that if I spoke the way I normally do, they would just mock me.

"Tough girl aren't ya?" The first one said as I continued to step back. He grabbed my wrist as I tried to escape, scared at the fact that his smelly face is dangerously close to mine.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as I heard the other guy chuckle wickedly.

"We're gonna enjoy this one." He said sadistically as I turned my head away and closed my eyes, preparing for the death of me.

"Hey! The girl says let go." I heard a voice from afar and I opened my eyes. I smiled silently, seeing Peter, leaning against the open door with a cocky smile tugging his lips.

Never have I been so happy to see such an obnoxious face in my whole entire life.

"Peter." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p>I came out after Peter, leaning against the other side of the door. I knew that Peter could handle these drunk chumps himself but, I'm sure he wouldn't mind some help.<p>

He grinned as he saw the glint that sparked in Wendy's eyes as she seen her hero. I rolled my eyes at them two, finding both of them blush in each others' gazes. Oh brother!

"And who are you to tell us what to do? Ey?" One of the chumps asked us as he turned to look directly into Peter's eyes.

"I'm her boyfriend!" He grinned and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wendy gasp then glare at Peter. I smiled in amusement.

"This your lady then?" The other one asked.

"Aye!" Peter smirked proudly.

"Well then save your Princess then, Prince Charming!" The second guy mocked as Peter shook his head.

"I've no time for games." He said closing his eyes. "Besides, why would you want her? She's extremely annoying anyway!" He grinned cheekily at Wendy and I looked over to see her intensify her glare at him, mouthing, 'I'll kill you!"

"Well, she must be something special if you still want her back." The older chump grinned and I growled inwardly, finding this little conversation taking too much time and a little troublesome.

"Alright lads! Let's get this over with!" I suggested, extremely anxious to get home since my dice-gambling plan has already been ruined.

"How?" Peter asked me as I shrugged my shoulders carelessly.

"How 'bout..." One chump started, "we just beat the crap out of you guys!" The other finished as they started to charge towards us, me barely dodging one of the guys' punch.

"Works for me!" Peter yelled as he grinned, jumping out of the way of the other one who tried to headbutt him. "Only, vice versa." His smirked grew.

I nodded as I continued to dodge the guy's attacks. He continued to blindly try to hit me. At this point, I'll never get to attack, damnit!

Just when I finally found an opening, ready to kick him in the balls, he dropped down onto the floor, unconscious, revealing Wendy with a triumphant smirk on her face and a baseball bat.

"That's for trying to rape me!" She yelled at the poor, unconscious guy.

"I don't think he can hear you." I joked as she rolled her eyes at me. "Where'd you get the bat anyway?"

"Somewhere there." She pointed carelessly over her shoulder as she started to walk towards Peter and his opponent, bat still in her hand. I abruptly stopped her before she got too close. "Heeeey!" She growled at me, clearly irritated I had stopped her, as I held my hand out to block her from coming in any closer.

"Leave him be." I said, grabbing her bat and then dropping it down the ground as I sat down. "He knows what he's doing."

She looked at me suspiciously before sitting down beside me. We both silently watched as Peter skillfully dodged the enemy's attack and then countering it in the blink of an eye. I admired him as I smiled to myself, seeing in the corner of my eye, Wendy opening her mouth in awe and amazement. I turned my full attention back to Peter, seeing he's almost done with the fight. With one last kick, he sent the boy flying to a nearby tree.

Wendy stood up and ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

"Ohh! Thank you, thank you for saving me!" She exclaimed as Peter awkwardly hugged her back. I chuckled to myself as he glared at me.

"No sweat." He said coolly as he released the hug. "Why were you even here in the first place?"

"Slightly brought me here." She chirped as he looked at me with eyes ready to kill.

"She insisted!" I tried to reason with him. "Plus, she was being persistent!"

"Why?" He turned to ask her.

"Because," she cleared her throat then continued, "I wanna know what happened the other night."

"Oh that." He said as he grabbed both our hands and started to lead us back towards the substation. "Your window was open."

"But how'd you know my address?" She asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Your ID." He grinned.

"Ahhhh." She nodded in satisfaction. I glanced at Peter, knowing that **that** wasn't all there was to it. But I'd wait 'til we get home and when we're alone before I ask him about it.

"So, I suppose you're gonna walk me home tonight as well?" She asked as Peter shook his head. "Why not?"

"Well, your apartment is a little too faraway and it's a little bit too late already. Plus, our apartment isn't far from here." He shrugged casually as I nodded my head in agreement.

"That way, you can meet the rest of the boys!" I added cheerfully.

"Boys?" She asked. "There's more of you?"

"Oh yes!" I grinned as Peter rolled his eyes at me, knowing where I was heading with this. "We're like an epic gang!"

"It's not cool to say that." Peter said as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Whatever." I said, ignoring him. "There's me, the most awesome and second in command-" I was cut off when I heard Peter clear his throat as I just rolled my eyes. I continued, "I'm good with the ladies and I'm usually the one that stands up to Peter." I grinned as Wendy chuckled, making Peter roll his eyes.

"And then there's Nibs." Peter continued as I nodded. "He's the real second in command." This time, it was my turn to clear my throat, at the same time, roll my eyes. "He's good at making schemes and plans and sometimes takes the leadership role better than I do. While Slightly's the 'rebel', Nibs is the 'brains'."

"Ohhh! How fascinating!" Wendy exclaimed excitedly with wide eyes. "You guys are an interesting bunch."

"We're not done yet!" I told her as she gasped a little. "There's still the twins."

"Oh yeah." Peter nodded. "The 'mischief' of our group."

"Mischief?" Wendy asked, extremely interested. I never knew a girl would be so simply hyped up over these little things.

"Yep. They're lying, cheating, stealing, conniving, tattle-taling, eavesdropping, spying and deceiving little devils." I said with a shiver, remembering the last time I got caught in one of their traps.

"They sound awful." She said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"And useful." Peter commented as I agreed. "And then the rest of the group's just Curly and Tootles."

"Who are they?" She asked, her eyes sparkling a little.

"Curly's the 'peacemaker'. Usually the guy that stops the fights when it happens." I explained.

"Yeah, like between you and Nibs." Peter snorted as I just chose to ignore him.

"And Tootles?" She asked.

"He likes to worship the ground Peter walks on. He's like the 'goody-two-shoes' in our group." I shrugged, finishing off our little story.

"Well, I'd love to meet your boys, Peter." She grinned at him as I saw him blush a little through the darkness.

"And I'm sure the boys would love to meet your girl." I said as I nodded at myself for the genius that I am.

"Girl?" He questioned me.

"You did say she was your 'lady'." I smirked as he gave me a warning glare.

"Oh yeah!" Wendy exclaimed. "What was that all about?"

"I thought if they thought you were taken, they'd back off. I guess that didn't work." He shrugged.

"Oh." She muttered. I turned to see a little bit of sadness in her eyes. That idiot boy! "So, am I to stay at your apartment then?

"Aye." Peter grinned as she smiled wide again as I rolled my eyes at the denseness of these two idiot lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

OMG. I am so sorry for the mega late update :o I haven't really wrote for Peter Pan in a long time so, I'm so so so so so sorry :o Waaaaaah :o I've got too much going on right now with tests & other fics that needed to be updated & one-shots I needed to write & a play to do & my Art Theme GCSE I have to complete that I completely lost track of this fic & the other one :/ I'm so sorry! Come Valentines' day, I promise I'll make it up to you! I swear! I hope you guys can wait a little bit longer :s & I hope this chapter was enough to make up for all the time loss -_-" I am really sorry you guys! I promise I'll finish this story & not leave you guys hanging! Peter & Wendy shall live! & please review to motivate me :) Thanks! & sorry for any grammatical errors & typos I made -_-


	6. 05 Falling a Little Bit Too Fast

**Of Gambling, Hooks and Growing Up:**

**Chapter 05: Falling a Little Bit Too Fast**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Wendy's mom once told her that gambling was very unlady-like. But, she never really did take interests in dices or cards. That was until, she met that boy, Peter Pan. 2003Movieverse && AUverse. PxW

**Theme:**

A modern Peter Pan story set in modern New York City (although I'm not too familiar with New York so, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes on how things work in the place. I've only been there once and I don't even live in America).

**Inspiration:**

Highly inspired by the 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan, Bounty Hunter, an awesome fic called 'Just A Pinch Of Pixie Dust' && a summer vacation that involved playing cards with my friends. Also, my one motivation to write this fic is my extreme obsession of Wendy + Peter's love affair :")

**A/N:**

Ever since I saw that 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan for the first time since I was a kid, I fell madly, deeply in love with everything about it! The only flaw was, the ending :/ I mean, I know it stayed true (mostly) to the original plot && words of dear J.M. Barrie, but I still can't help but be a little bit disappointed that Peter && Wendy didn't get the happily-ever-after they deserve :/ A great author once said that 'Even Peter Pan && Wendy occasionally deserve their happy ending.'

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is the genius behind Peter Pan. All belongs to him && always will.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to Jeremy Sumpter &amp;&amp; Rachel Hurd-Wood for giving Peter &amp;&amp; Wendy the perfect chemistry.<em>

* * *

><p>I waited patiently as the elevator took us up to Peter's floor. He stood right in front of me and Slightly, awaiting for the door to open. When it did, he got out of it as me and Slightly followed. We then turned to the left and came face to face with a door with the number 2509.<p>

"Here we are!" Peter grinned as he looked for his keys.

"This is your place?" I asked, shocked at the state of it. It was all so dirty!

"Relax." Peter said. "It's only like this outside since the cleaners don't usually see our door."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"People don't think there's anyone living here." Slightly answered for me.

"Oh." I said, understanding.

"It's a little bit cleaner inside." Peter grinned at me once again.

He finally found his key as he started to open the door. He went in as me and Slightly just followed him in. As we went in, I saw two boys sleeping on the floor and one in the couch watching tv. When the boy saw us, he jumped up quickly and ran up to us.

"Oh thank God you're here!" He exclaimed.

"Missed me?" Peter winked at him as Slightly started to walk towards the couch.

"Not really." The boy shrugged, his messy long hair prevented me from seeing his face.

"Hi!" I greeted and he suddenly looked up, probably startled by my presence.

"Who's she?" He asked Slightly, examining my face as I awkwardly just stood there with a nervous smile gracing my lips.

"Nibs meet Wendy. Wendy meet Nibs." Slightly introduced us, not even taking his eyes off of the tv.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as he backed away a bit, flicking his long bangs away from his eyes. "You're the second in command!"

"Ahhh!" He smirked as I heard Slightly cough at the back. "So, you're Peter's new girl?"

"I don't really know." I admitted as I looked around for the said guy.

"Ahhh." He nodded as he went over to the couch. "Slightly, move!" He scolded the other boy as he pushed him out of the couch. "We've got a guest! Let her sit there!"

"She won't mind standing." Slightly said as I tried to speak and say it was alright when I was cut-off by Nibs.

"Peter will!" Nibs grinned and glared as Slightly stood up and walked away.

"Fine." He huffed as I went over to Nibs.

"I really don't mind standing." I reasoned with him.

"Eh. He'll get over it." He shrugged. "Besides, a pretty girl like you shouldn't let him bother you." He grinned.

"Well, okay." I said sitting down.

"If I knew Peter was gonna bring another girl in tonight, I would've fixed the living room." Nibs said as he offered me some popcorn which I politely refused.

"Another girl?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He said sitting down. "You're about the third one this week."

"Oh." I said as anger boiled in me. How could he?

"Heeey Wendy!" I heard Peter call and I turned to glare at him.

"Come to my room!" He said, seemingly oblivious of my hard glare. "You must be tired!"

I stood up and followed him, silently planning to confront him of these 'other girls' he's brought here. I didn't want to be played with and deep in my mind I wanted Peter to not be that guy.

I came in to his simple room, probably the cleanest room of the house, to be quite honest. It was all white with one king-size bed sticking close to the wall, a mirror with drawers and just one wardrobe.

I gulped as I thought of something inappropriate about to happen. Peter wouldn't do this, would he?

The thought of all the 'other girls' came back to my mind as I realize this was probably what Nibs was talking about.

"This probably is the most decent place to sleep for you." He grinned as he started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked and turned to him.

"The living room?" I raised an eyebrow. "To sleep?"

"Oh." I said as relief came over me. "You're not sleeping here?" I asked stupidly.

"Hey." He looked at me seriously. "I may have been stupid enough to get myself drunk but I'm not that bad."

"Sorry, it's just," I pondered as I felt guilty, accusing him so boldly. "What 'bout them 'other girls' you took here?"

"Ahhh." He smiled slightly. "You're the first girl I took in this room." He grinned widely at me as I couldn't help but smile and feel special.

"Then what happened to all the other girls?" I questioned.

"Most of them ran out before I even let them in and the rest only lasted 'til they saw the apartment." He chuckled as I laughed at my own paranoia. "Besides, they weren't really worth it." He smiled charmingly before he left and closed the door. I smiled to myself realizing how sweet this Peter boy was.

Maybe, I wouldn't mind falling for him.

* * *

><p>I saw Peter get out of his room with an unusual smile plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what it meant.<p>

It's not the unusual spark in his eyes that gave it away but the contented sigh he let out once he closed the door. This 'Wendy' girl, whoever she is, has got Peter hooked. And at this, I nearly gagged.

"So, how's it going?" I asked him as he sat down beside me.

"Not much." He shrugged, the smile almost completely gone. "Hey, mind if I sleep here tonight?"

I shook my head as he grinned, stretching out his legs.

"Why aren't you sleeping in your own room?" I asked him, standing up to grab something out of the drawers.

"Wendy's sleeping there." He said, shrugging casually.

"So?" I asked, still having a bit of trouble opening the drawer. "It's not like you're gonna do anything bad like sex or something."

"For a thirteen years old boy, you're a bit dirty-minded." He grinned as I rolled my eyes, silently thinking to myself 'you taught me' over and over again. "Besides, I'm not Slightly."

"Really now?" I rolled my eyes again.

"All I'm saying is, unlike him, I respect girls and their privacy." He shrugged.

"Right." I said, finally pulling open the drawer.

"What are you looking for anyway?" He asked me as I shuffled through the things in the drawer.

"It's gambling night tonight for me and Slightly." I called over at him as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Ahhhh." He says.

"So, you wouldn't mind staying there at your room while we play?" I asked him, finally taking out a pack of cards and some dices.

"I guess so." He grinned as he took out his own pack of cards.

"Planning to play that with the Wendy-lady?" I smirked at him as he grinned at me before entering the room.

* * *

><p>I looked up as Peter sheepishly entered the room.<p>

"Hey." He said as sat down his bed. "Sorry."

"It's alright." I smiled lightly as I patted for him to sit beside me in his bed. "It's your room anyway."

"Ahhh." He nodded as he moved over to the spot. "Nibs and Slightly were just gonna play a short game then I can get out."

"Stay as long as you like." I smiled as he grinned that boyish grin of his. "So, may I borrow a shirt or something to sleep in?" I asked, silently scolding myself for being so bold.

"Oh yeah." He said as he stood up, walking over to his wardrobe to grab a large white t-shirt and then tossing it over to me.

"It's a little too big, don't you think?" I asked as I caught the shirt then pressed it to my body to check if it would fit me. It was nearly up to my knees.

"Heh." He grinned sheepishly. "I accidentally bought the shirt thinking it was my size."

"Oh, the cleverness of you." I chuckled as he smirked at me in a mocking, cocky manner.

"Heh." He winked at me as I stood up.

"Mind showing me the bathroom?" I asked him as he nodded, opened the door and lead me out of the room, pointing towards the corner in which the door to the bathroom sat at.

He closed the door behind me as I started to go towards the bathroom but then stopped when I saw Nibs and Slightly playing cards. I went over to them as they continued to play.

"What's up with you guys and gambling?" I asked them as I saw a pile of Oreos at Slightly's side while none at Nibs.

"It's our means of survival." Slightly shrugged, drawing a card from the pile of cards between them.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused.

"We don't have much money so we usually gamble to get some." Nibs started.

"We used to roam the streets, only begging for money but Peter found gambling to be the solution to fix all our problems." Slightly continued as I listened to him intently. "One night he came home to our box house with over a hundred-thousand dollars, saying he won them by gambling."

"That's how we got enough money to fly here from London, rent an apartment and buy clothes and other necessities." Nibs had said after Slightly finished. "But, a hundred-thousand dollars don't really last that long, specially with seven mouths to feed. So, Peter usually goes to the city everyday to gamble a bit. And then he comes home with usually enough money to lasts us a week."

"Ohhh." Was all I could say after hearing their tragic little story.

"There once was a time where Peter got us enough money to send us to school. At first we were all against it 'coz it turned out that there was only enough money for the six of us. That means Peter won't get to go to school." Nibs said. "But he forced us to so we ended up going anyway."

"Except for me." Slightly interrupted. "I stayed home. No matter what Peter did, he couldn't get me to go to school so he just gave up."

"Why so?" I asked.

"'Coz no one would be here for him." He said lowly and I smiled at the revelation.

"But the whole school thing didn't go so well with each of us getting expelled one by one." Nibs chuckled as Slightly laughed.

"Except for Tootles." Slightly added as Nibs nodded.

"How?" I asked, quite shocked and amused.

"Well, I accidentally set a classroom on fire during Science." Nibs told me proudly. "And then the twins stole half of the school's lunch money and they got a copy of answers for the Final Exams."

"Ahhh." I nodded.

"Curly got into a fight with like five boys." Slightly said, laughing harder than ever as Nibs joined him.

"What mischievous boys you are." I said, smirking in amusement.

"Of course Peter did have our heads when we all got expelled." Nibs said, his laughing fit dying down. "But, we did convince him that school was a terrible idea."

"Now only Tootles goes to school." Nibs said, eating an Oreo.

"I see." I nodded, extremely intrigued by their characters. "So Slightly, what was it that you did with Peter while they went to school?"

"Well, I got into the gambling business, finding out how awesome I was at the dice." He said smugly as I saw Nibs roll his eyes. I giggled slightly. "And now, I also gamble for money when I got the time."

"Ahhhh." I said standing up. "That was an interesting story boys. Thank you." I smiled at them before I headed in to the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>I went back in to Peter's room only to see him sleeping soundly in his bed. I smiled as I saw how carefree he looked. It's a different kind of sleeping face he had on now than the one I saw before. This was more relaxed, more happy, more calm.<p>

I knelt down at his bed as I stared at his striking features. Besides the fact that he was someone I saw almost everyday of my life since the last 2 years, there was something else quite familiar about him. It's like I seen his face before, only, younger.

He was charming indeed and it frightened me a little how I'm falling a bit too quick, too fast, for this stranger. I know he's intrigued me before but back then, it seemed just like only a crush. But this was different. My heart was beating faster and butterflies were always present around him. Is this the ever-so-famous event called 'first love'? If it is, why him?

I backed away with a gasped as he suddenly woke up.

"Like staring at my sleeping face?" He grinned as I giggled, sitting down on the bed.

He sat up, taking something out of his pocket. It was a pack of cards and I stared at him questioningly.

"Before we do anything with these cards, I'd like to know if you're willing to go on an adventure with me?" He asked me as I stared up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head to the right, a habit I have when confused.

"I've never really done this before so I suck at it." He sheepishly grinned as I smiled. "But, despite how bad I am at it, would you look pass that and be my girlfriend?" He asked me as I gasped. "I know I'm a strange boy but, I'd like to get to know you better and I want you to get to know me better. I want you to see the world how I see it." I continued to gape at him as he started to look nervous under my gaze. "So, would you?" He asked me unsurely and I didn't know how to respond.

A few seconds passed and I was still speechless. I saw the grin slipping off his face when an idea came to me.

"I'm not ready to be anyone's girlfriend." I started as I saw his face fall. "But, I'd let you chase me."

"Chase you?" He looked at me in confusion as I giggled slightly.

"Chase me Peter." I told him, leaning closer to him. "Chase me then catch me." He still looked a little confused but I know he was starting to get what I mean. "Prove to me that you're worth it."

He then grinned as he said "If you wish it." I laughed as he continued to grin at me.

"So, what's the cards for?" I asked him.

"Well, if you wanna be with me, you need to know how to gamble." He said seriously as he gazed into my eyes. "'Cause trust me Wendy, it's more than just money that's on the line with me."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

OMG. I am so sorry of this is too short or too rushed or too sloppy written or too bad :o I was just... Look. It's late at night (4am to be precise) and I haven't had sleep yet & I don't think I'm gonna get any soon since I have to go somewhere later at like 9.30 so, forgive this lazily, sloppily-written chapter. I did promise to update once mid-term came and I am now updating. Look, I need to rest my eyes & I can't be bothered typing anymore so, I'm just gonna go. Sorry really! I hope you still read&review though :) Reviews motivate me & I appreciate them very much :')


	7. 06 The Betting Game

**Of Gambling, Hooks and Growing Up:**

**Chapter 06: The Betting Game**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Wendy's mom once told her that gambling was very unlady-like. But, she never really did take interests in dices or cards. That was until, she met that boy, Peter Pan. 2003Movieverse && AUverse. PxW

**Theme:**

A modern Peter Pan story set in modern New York City (although I'm not too familiar with New York so, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes on how things work in the place. I've only been there once and I don't even live in America).

**Inspiration:**

Highly inspired by the 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan, Bounty Hunter, an awesome fic called 'Just A Pinch Of Pixie Dust' && a summer vacation that involved playing cards with my friends. Also, my one motivation to write this fic is my extreme obsession of Wendy + Peter's love affair :")

**A/N:**

Ever since I saw that 2003 movie adaption of Peter Pan for the first time since I was a kid, I fell madly, deeply in love with everything about it! The only flaw was, the ending :/ I mean, I know it stayed true (mostly) to the original plot && words of dear J.M. Barrie, but I still can't help but be a little bit disappointed that Peter && Wendy didn't get the happily-ever-after they deserve :/ A great author once said that 'Even Peter Pan && Wendy occasionally deserve their happy ending.'

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is the genius behind Peter Pan. All belongs to him && always will.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to Jeremy Sumpter &amp;&amp; Rachel Hurd-Wood for giving Peter &amp;&amp; Wendy the perfect chemistry.<em>

* * *

><p>I watched Peter as he skillfully and flawlessly shuffled the cards. In his eyes, I saw that he was trying his best to be careful yet his actions begged to differ; specially the way he just carelessly halfs them.<p>

Phylia told me before that in playing Tongits, luck was all that's needed. But tonight, Peter had said that luck was nothing without skill. I don't know how skill and luck could possibly work together. Both have very different logics and it's very confusing.

I never knew gambling was **this **complicated.

"Shuffling cards is really important if you want to win." He said after putting down the cards right between us.

"How so?" I asked as I cut it in half.

"Well," he started as he put the half that was on the left and put it on top of the other. He then continued, "if you want a good hand of cards, obviously the cards need to be shuffled according to your favor." He grinned as I slightly understood. "It's not just luck, Wendy." He told me as I eyed him carefully while he started handing out the cards to both of us. "Luck's only 98% of it."

"What's the other 2%?" I asked as he turned to smirk at me.

"Skill and common sense." He smirked smugly as I rolled my eyes.

"And what's the common sense for?" I asked.

"To know how to turn a difficult situation around. And skill," he paused before dramatically continuing, "for knowing how to play the game right, and well."

"I see." I nodded as I took the cards he has handed to me. "And the rest is all up to Lady Luck?" I raised my eyebrows playfully as he shot me a very wide grin.

"Yes." He continued to grin as we started the game.

He started it off by tossing me a Jack of Hearts. I looked down at my hands, finding the Jack completely useless for me. I took a card from the pile, praying silently to Lady Luck. It's silly how I can't help but want to win against him. I feel the need to impress this boy.

I happily sighed as I got an Ace of Clubs. I laid it down along with two other aces: the heart and diamond. I quickly threw him a King of Diamonds as he happily picked it up and laid it down right beside the Queen and Jack of diamonds. I scolded myself for not thinking my toss through.

He threw in an Ace of Spades to my house of Aces and then he gave me 5 Spades. I found it again useless and picked up a card from the pile.

I inwardly grunted when I felt a smirk grace his lips. I know that he was up to something. Of what, I did not know but, he had a smirk that almost said 'I'm about to win'. I rolled my eyes at his cocky attitude and just tossed him a 10 that I recently got. His smirk then grew wider as he took my 10 and laid it down neatly beside 3 other 10s. And then I gasped as he put down 6, 5, 4, 3 and 2 hearts down.

"Two locks?" I practically screamed as he just grinned widely at me. "But, how?"

"Luck." He simply said. "Like I said before, I'm a lucky boy." His smirk turned into a grin and I smiled as I laid down.

"Oh my God." I chuckled. "No wonder you're so good at gambling."

"And it wasn't just luck." He says to me as he laid down next to me. "I also tried to shuffle the cards in favor to me."

"You cheating bastard." I huffed playfully as I turned away from him.

"It doesn't matter though, how good I can shuffle, most of the time." He shrugged as I turned back to look at him.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Gamblers aren't stupid. They know the shuffling trick so in most cases, it's usually someone who's not to play the game that shuffles." He explained.

"Ahhh." I said, turning back to look at the ceiling.

"But, in some rare cases, I do get to shuffle." He smiled as I glanced back at him. "Shuffling pretty much decides how the cards go and how the game will go. From the minute you stop shuffling the cards and hand them out, you're already deciding who'll win."

"Really?" I asked, strangely fascinated by this piece of information.

"Yeah. It's not just in Tongits, but in almost every card game." He explained. "Shuffling doesn't seem to matter at the start, doesn't it?"

"No." I muttered.

"Well, you're wrong. 'Coz in a gamblers eyes, shuffling decides fate." He gazed intently at the ceiling as I cautiously looked at his deep blue eyes. "Shuffling, decides luck."

"And in gambling, luck is all you need." I whispered.

* * *

><p>Nibs was losing, badly, to me. I knew I was good when it came to dice games but, I never knew Nibs was this bad at it!<p>

We started off playing about an hour ago with trying to see who can role the highest number. I won about 36 times. So, we decided to go for a classic, putting dice in a bottle and trying to guess the exact amount. He was so damn bad at it that we resulted to playing Snakes and Ladders, which by the way, he was losing very badly.

"Come on Nibs!" I groaned, having won again in our fourth game of Snakes and Ladders. "You can do better than that!"

"Sorry. I'm no gambler." He says as he sighed, leaning down. "Besides, even if I didn't suck at this game, you'd still win because you're obviously an expert."

"Whatever." I sighed. "I give up." I said as I threw the dices and board at the table in front of us.

Me and Nibs sat there silently, staring at the off tv, having nothing else to do. We never really did get along that well in the first place. He was a good — no — a great friend. I got to know him better over the years but we always ended up fighting over everything. Peter says we're best friends in denial, Nibs says we're at the brink of becoming best friends, I say we're just 'frenemies'. Even so, he was good company.

"So..." I started, breaking our awkward and silent spell. "What do you think of Wendy?"

"Ahhh." He darted up. Typical Nibs, always in the mood to talk about Peter's love life. "She's quite decent and pretty. She's good with cards too."

"I agree." I said, nodding.

"But I bet she won't last a week." He said slyly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why not?" I challenged.

"Peter may be very smitten by her but I doubt she'd easily fall for him." He said, smirking. A smirk I knew all too well.

"Oh really?" I asked him with a daring tone. "Wanna bet?"

"Definitely." He grinned as we shook hands.

_This was a bet I'm definitely winning._

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling extremely comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes to see me alone in a king-sized bed. Hm... <em>Reminds me of California King Bed by Rihanna...<em>I chuckled as I thought so.

I stood up to check my surroundings. Definitely not my room. But the place was very familiar though, I just couldn't quite put my finger onto it.

I walked towards the wardrobe and opened it, hoping to get some clue of where in the hell I was. I opened one of the doors only to come face to face with a framed picture of a boy and a girl. The boy was familiar. I squinted my eyes and gasped as I found out that the owner of this room was...Peter Pan.

Of course! Now I remember!

I slammed the wardrobe door close as I headed out of the room. I walked out the door to be greeted by...

"Slightly! Your toast is ready!"  
>"Curly! Hurry up!"<br>"Binky! That's mine!"  
>"Tootles, give me the towel, quick!"<br>"Argh! I burnt my finger!"  
>"I want cereal!"<p>

...this sight.

Oh brother!

"Boys!" I yelled over they're loud voices. They immediately stopped.

"Who's she?" The twins asked as the rest eyed me carefully, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Where's Peter?" I asked, ignoring the twins.

"Oh!" Slightly gasped, realizing it was me. "Everyone!" He called their attention. "This is Wendy. She's Peter's new girl!" He announced proudly. I gulped, suppressing the urge to correct him. After all, Peter wasn't really anything to me; for now.

"Mother!" The twins called out happily as I saw Nibs roll his eyes.

"Heeeeey." I said awkwardly as the two boys ran up to me and hugged me.

"Wendy, this is the twins Binky and Marmaduke." He pointed at the two boys hugging my waist. "There's Nibs which you already know." He pointed at Nibs as he carelessly waved at me. "Then Curly and Tootles." He pointed at two boys at the bathroom door, one with curly blondish-brown hair and the other with dark brown hair. "Wendy, meet the Lost Boys. Lost Boys, meet Wendy-lady."

After the brief introduction Slightly gave, they all said 'Hello Wendy' in unison and went back to what they were previously doing. I rolled my eyes as I pulled Slightly by the collar before he could run away.

"Where's Peter?" I repeated my question.

"Oh!" He said as he turned to look at me. "He's out to his daily gambling expedition."

"What time will he be back?" I asked.

"Quite late." He answered.

"You mean he's out all day?" I nearly screamed.

"Yep!" He says cheerfully and I really wanted to strangle him right there and then.

"Who's gonna take me home?" I asked.

"Don't worry." He said, patting my shoulder. "He told me to drop you off at your house when I go out to buy the groceries."

"Groceries?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You know, house necessities?" He told me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." I nodded. "You going to buy food?" I asked.

"Yep!" He said, happily grinning. "Cereal, bread, egg and milk will do. And oh, maybe water since the tap water's dirty."

"That's all you're gonna buy?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well, that's all we usually buy." He told me. "Peter or any of us can't cook."

"Oh my God!" I yelled, not of anger but of shock. "You poor thing!" I exclaimed, kneeling down and hugging him tightly. I can feel him and everyone else look at me weirdly but I didn't care. I hastily stood back up and exclaimed, "That's it!"

"What?" Nibs asked me, still looking at me.

"I'm making you guys lunch!" I announced cheerfully.

"Really?" The twins exclaimed.

"Why not? I love cooking." I smiled at them.

"Well, then, let's go mama!" Slightly shouted as he grabbed my hand and headed towards the door.

"To where?" I asked, jerking my hand back.

"To buy supplies." Slightly said, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Na duh!"

"Oh." I muttered.

"I'm coming too." Nibs said as he started to walk towards us. "I'm guessing Slightly will need a little help carrying the groceries." He smirked.

"Yeah right." Slightly rolled his eyed as I giggled at the two.

"Does that mean you're not going home yet?" One of the boys — Tootles, I presumed — asked.

"No." I smiled gently at him.

"Will you be our mother then?" The twins exclaimed, asking me with his pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah." I muttered as they happily rejoiced.

"That's good 'coz Peter's our dad." One of the twins said mischievously.

"And we'll finally know how it feels like to have someone who actually cares." The other said, smiling at me widely. I nodded as I smiled sadly at them.

I have yet to know their pasts or where they came from. I have yet to understand their life. But even at the beginning, I already knew their tale would be a sad one.

* * *

><p>I accompanied Slightly and Wendy for grocery shopping, eyeing Wendy intently. By the looks of this, I think I'm gonna lose this bet easily. But I still held onto the little hope that she changes her mind. I'd love for Peter to be happy but, for this girl's sake, I just hope she doesn't stay.<p>

Peter's a little childish and oblivious to such things because every danger to him is an adventure. He doesn't exactly know how dangerous his life actually is but, it's fine because he knows how to get himself out. But to drag this girl in with him? He has no idea how bad this situation actually is.

But it's not just that. I've got a suspicion that Peter's only with her because of the fact that she obviously is a little bit of an additional luck for him; with her beating Smee and all. I know Peter's not that kind of guy but, to see this innocent girl get hurt, I know Peter won't be able to handle it.

* * *

><p>"So, what else do we need?" I asked Wendy as I followed her closely beside Nibs.<p>

"Hm, I think I need to get home and explain to my parents about my sudden disappearance." She said as we went inside the bus.

"That's good idea." Nibs said, nodding.

"And maybe even pick-up my brothers so that you can get to know each other." She cheerily said as me and Nibs gave each other a warning look.

"Peter doesn't like other people coming into our house." Nibs stated as I nodded in agreement.

"Really?" She asked as she set down the things we've bought down at the seat beside her. "If he wants to be with me he'd need to learn to like my brothers."

"She's right, you know." Nibs whispered into my ear as we both sat down at the seats right across her.

"Yeah but you know what Peter says, 'the more people know about us, the more shit we could get in'." I whispered.

"What harm could two more boys do?" He asked me shrugging casually. "Besides, we could use a little more friends around the house."

"Good point." I nodded. "Very well then Wendy-lady." I said as she suddenly looked up hearing her new-found nickname. "We shall bring your brothers to our house."

"We shall." She smiled. I looked beside me to see Nibs looking out the window, blushing a light pink. I felt my face heat-up too and I realize what an effect this girl has on us.

"So..." I awkwardly said, trying to rid me and Nibs thoughts of Wendy, knowing that Peter would throw a fit and then eventually give her up when he finds out.

"I'd like to know more about you." She smiled as I turned away, letting Nibs take this.

"Well," he started, "we all grew up as orphans at the Neverland."

"The Neverland?" She asked us.

"It's what our orphanage was called." I answered for her as she nodded in understanding.

"There were a lot of people there. There was Tiger Lily, her father owned the orphanage, and there were some other boys there too!" Nibs explained.

"Were there no other girls?" She asked as we shook our heads. "A boys' orphanage then?"

"Yes." We nodded.

"Now, in the orphanage, there was this guy, James Hook, who provided the money needed to keep the Neverland running." Nibs said dramatically, causing me to roll my eyes. "But he wasn't all that kind really."

"And one night, Peter snuck out to follow Hook when he left the orphanage. When Hook arrived to wherever his destination was, Peter found out that it was a gambling house." I continued.

"There, Peter caused Hook to not only lose a bet but also, he got his hand cut off him by Peter." Wendy looked a bit disgusted at this. "So when both Hook and Peter arrived back at the orphanage that night, he kicked Peter out sent him to the streets."

"But we wouldn't let Peter go off on his own so he sent all six of us away with him." I finished off. "That's how we ended up in the streets."

"And when did the whole gambling thing start?" She asked as me and Nibs glanced at each other.

"I think Peter should be the one to tell that." Nibs finished off as we arrived at the bus stop near the train station.

"Slightly, you wouldn't mind sending some of these groceries back to your apartment while me and Nibs pick up John and Michael, would you?" She asked me pleadingly when we got off the bus. I nodded my head and took the plastic bags off of her hands.

"Meet you at the apartment!" I called over to them as I waved back at them once we separated ways.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

OHMYGAH :o Guess who's back? Me ;) Not that you guys care anyway... So, I updated, YAY! You can now all rejoice :P But seriously, I am so sorry for making you all wait :o I just feel so bad for not updating :( I really do :( It's just...wow. Things have been so crazy lately with the school work & shiz & then I had work experience (at a newspaper 'coz I want to be a journalist when I grow up; not that you care or anything) & then I have this thing with my friends & it's all just frustrating :/ I don't wanna bore you guys with my rant though or some other silly excuse of why I haven't updated in such a long while. You should just thank God I updated a month later & not years :))) Now, thank you so much for your reviews & stuff. Really guys, I appreciated it all & I hope you keep on reviewing :') They inspire me a lot & motivate me ^^ Thanks guys :P Now, mind of you people who have Twitter follow me? My twitter name's the same as my ff name & PM me here your Twitter names 'coz I don't like accepting random strangers XD So erm, sorry for the extremely long rant (if you even read it anyway XD) & I hope you enjoyed this chapter & I hope it made up for the lateness & I'm sorry for the lack of Wendy & Peter fluff (I promise I'll do more soon) & if it's too sure & really sorry for this extremely — not even important — A/N :)))) Read & review & please do ^^ I'm gonna go now :P & btw, I have no idea where this fic is going so I assure you it'll be a long while before it ends :)))) Okay, bye now.


End file.
